


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 201

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [10]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 201 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 201 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 201

BANDON  
By the power of this black blade I summon this heart to beat once more.

TRANSLATION  
_Thun pemarach an neva bath ash, lof ash hus juth ash iha mal ranosh._

BANDON  
Guide me to your heart.

TRANSLATION  
_E yoshun shi chi juth zho._

BANDON  
With thanks and humility I ask that this heart’s life force be renewed.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun pijelmayar er anithayar, lora hus iha fichûs juthath an nguth ash._

BANDON  
...that its cold chambers beat again...

TRANSLATION  
 _...iha mal tha vashodavach ilvezh ranosh..._

BANDON  
...and that the blood of our master, the Warlock Lord, flow once more.

TRANSLATION  
 _...er iha shuva ranosh devith an morach ngof, an Meath Nefardrik._

**Author's Note:**

> Bandon's second line was cut. Also, I got an emergency request to add the line _E hul!_ "Drink!" on February 19th. I don't know what episode they were filming at the time, but I think it was the first. I'm not sure who said it. If I find out at some point, I'll add it to the appropriate episode.


End file.
